


First Times

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Series: Glowing Soulmates AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Pure, Talking, Time Skips, UUUUHHHH, Understanding, Very very minor, c'mon you know its true, hyuck sunshine boy, johnny best brother, like; second hand angst, mark watermelon boy, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Mark knows he's in love with Lee Donghyuck the second he lays his eyes on he other boy. There's a certain glow around Donghyuck, something that makes him special. Donghyuck is his first (and last) love. Over the years there are a lot of firsts for Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Glowing Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to know that this fic was called 'K-K-Kiddie Fic??' in my notes even though it really isn't. I also almost accidentally posted it with that name too.  
> Anyways, this is part of a series. The other work is going to be about Jaemin and Norenmin's story. I'll see if I'll write anyone else's stories as well. Maybe I'll write one from Hyuck's perspective.

People say kids don't feel feelings the same way as adults do but Mark thinks that's bullshit. He's ten and he knows for a fact he's in love with Lee Donghyuck. 

He wants to hold the younger boy and make him comfortable and protect him from all the evil in the world. He wants to help him if he has problems in school and he wants to hold his hand. Donghyuck is special to him, there's no one as important to Mark as Donghyuck.

Donghyuck glows like nobody else. Not metaphorically but literally. It's like he's literally a small sun and he's emitting light. When he's happy he glows brighter and when he's sad it dims but it's always there. Sometimes, Mark will see little sunflowers made of light around Donghyuck and he knows he's ecstatic.

Donghyuck's glow is the most beautiful thing Mark has ever seen and it just makes the younger boy that much prettier. His tan skin is already pretty by itself, though Donghyuck thinks otherwise. Mark has made it his mission to convince the other boy that his skin is the prettiest, way prettier than the paler skin many of the other kids have. He knows a lot of adults say tan skin isn't pretty but Mark couldn't disagree more.

Though Donghyuck’s glow is fascinating to Mark, he has never said anything about it to him. First of all, it’s because Mark doesn’t glow and he’s sure Donghyuck would rub it into his face that Mark’s not as special as him and second of all, he’s scared of whether or not Donghyuck would even accept the compliment.

Still, it's not exactly a secret Mark is in love with Donghyuck and he's not trying to make it one.

One day Johnny comes into Mark's room unprompted and asks him if he likes Donghyuck.

“Of course,” Mark answers, proudly puffing out his chest. “I'm in love with him.”

Johnny chuckles and sits down on Mark's bed, right next to his brother. Mark tilts his head and looks at him questioningly. Normally, Johnny doesn't come into his room unless he wants to tell or ask him something but this time Johnny is silent as he sits besides Mark. 

Just as Mark turns to look down at his Nintendo again where he was trying to draw a watermelon, Johnny speaks up again.

“Y'know, Mark,” he begins, “There's nothing wrong with that but there might be people telling you that there is. Some people believe boys shouldn't love boys and girls shouldn't love girls but that's total bullshit. If anyone ever tells you loving another boy is wrong you shouldn't believe them, okay?” Mark nods. He doesn't know why it should be wrong to love Donghyuck anyways. There are so many things to love about him. “Don't be ashamed of loving Donghyuck and don't be afraid either. If you have any problems with people because of who you love come to me or any of my friends. Some people may hate you for being you. Some may even get mean or violent. Don't ever take shit from anybody. Do no harm but take no shit.”

Mark nods again and Johnny smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

“Alright, lil' man. You want to come watch a movie with me and my friends?”

This time Mark shakes his head and answers, “No, I'm trying to draw a watermelon. Look.”

He shows Johnny his unfinished drawing and his brother's smile widens as he praises him for his skills. Mark knows the watermelon doesn't look good (honestly it looks more like an egg than anything else) but he still grins at Johnny and thanks him for the compliment.

“It looks weird,” Donghyuck says when Mark shows him the watermelon on Monday but he glows brighter and Mark beams before agreeing. Donghyuck then demands for Mark to send it to him and Mark promptly does. 

Today, Donghyuck's light is a bit more tinted blue so Mark does anything in his power to make it normal again. He hugs Donghyuck out of nowhere, shows him his failed paintings, talks with him about the show Mark doesn't like but Donghyuck loves.

It works and slowly the glow gets sunnier again. The sunflowers even appear when Mark shows the teacher his drawing of him and Donghyuck holding hands, big smiles on their faces and a heart between them to symbolise love.

“And who's that?” Mrs Kim asks, pointing at Drawing Donghyuck. “Your girlfriend?”

Mark shakes his head and pulls Donghyuck, who's standing a little behind him, over.

“It's Donghyuck. The drawing shows that I love him.”

Mrs Kim laughs and says, “Okay.” before patting Mark's head and handing him his drawing back. Donghyuck taps Mark's cheek and he turns his head to look at him. The sunflowers are blooming, even bigger than normally.

“I love you too,” Donghyuck tells Mark for the first time and Mark beams.

They walk home hand in hand that day and almost every day after.

* * *

Mark is twelve when he finally musters up the courage to compliment Donghyuck on his glow. He understands now what Johnny meant when he said some people don't think boys should love boys. When he told the girl who asked him if he liked Donghyuck that, yes, he did, she looked at him with disgust and retracted her offer of being his lab partner.

It’s exactly that that drives Mark to finally compliment Donghyuck on his glow. He’s afraid he’s been facing the same treatment, especially since his light seemed a little dimmer these days.

Donghyuck is lying on Mark’s bed, reading some comic, while Mark is trying to do homework but failing. It’s impossible for him to concentrate when Donghyuck is in the same room and Mark just constantly sees the light out of the corner of his eyes. So he spins his chair around to watch Donghyuck wiggle his feet in the air, humming under his breath. His glow seems brighter already and Mark hopes it’s because he likes to be with Mark. Mark takes a deep breath and Donghyuck looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I really like your glow. It makes you look like a little sun,” Mark blurts out, staring at Donghyuck, waiting for a reaction.

Donghyuck’s eyes get wider and he sits up abruptly, the comic forgotten. Mark furrows his eyebrows, surprised at the extreme reaction. Had nobody else ever complimented him of his glow?

“I- I like your glow too. It’s very calming,” Donghyuck says finally and now it’s Mark’s eyes that widen.

Donghyuck blushes a bit and looks down and sideways before glancing up at Mark again and uttering, “To be honest, I didn’t know I glowed too. I can’t see a glow around me. Does- does anyone else glow for you?”

Mark shakes his head and Donghyuck nods.

“For me neither.”

It’s then when Mark invites Donghyuck to stay over so that they can talk to Johnny, who’s coming home from college during the weekends. Sometimes Mark really missed his older brother’s presence but he could always ask Johnny for help because he’d come rushing back if Mark just asked. Johnny said so himself.

“Do we glow to you?” Mark asks Johnny after lunch on Saturday. Donghyuck is sitting next to him on the couch, their fingers intertwined. Johnny shakes his head but he doesn’t look confused or like he’s questioning their sanity so he must know something.

“Then why do we glow to each other?” Donghyuck wonders, his fingers tightening around Mark’s but they relax again when Johnny smiles at them.

“You’re each other’s soulmates,” he says. “Not everyone has a soulmate and, honestly, not a lot of people believe in them either. You’ll never learn about them in school, maybe you’ll hear about them in passing once. But even then they’ll say that there are people who claim that a certain person glows to them but it’s never been proven. Soulmates are kind of rare, kind of not. There might be more in one generation than in another.” Johnny shakes his head. “For example, I only know two other people except for you two who have soulmates and one of them is me.”

Mark and Donghyuck perk up at that. Johnny has never before said anything about something like that.

“Who’s the second one?” Donghyuck asks, leaning forwards.

“Ten,” Johnny answers, a small smile on his face. Mark knows Ten. He’s been friends with Johnny for a few years now. They first met when Ten was at the school Johnny attended for an exchange program. They hit it off pretty quickly and kept in contact over phone when Ten went home until he returned for college, attending the same one as Johnny.

“And who’s your soulmate?” Mark asks this time, curious.

“Ten,” Johnny answers again and the smile gets sadder. Confused Mark leans back and musters his brother. What was wrong?

“Have you told each other you love each other then? Are you dating? Is that why you clicked so easily? Did he return for you? What’s your favourite memory with him?”

Johnny stops Donghyuck’s flood of questions with a shake of his head and a held up hand.

“We haven’t talked about it,” he admits and Mark furrows his brows.

“Why?” he asks. “If he glows for you, you glow for him. Don’t you love him?”

Johnny sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He looks a bit distressed, a bit worn out.

“It’s not that easy-“ he begins but Donghyuck cuts him off.

“Of course it is! Mark and I told each other how we feel and we’re not even teenagers yet!” Johnny raises an eyebrow. “I’m sure if Ten glows for you then you glow for him too! You’re each other’s soulmates. He’s not just yours.”

Mark nods along to Donghyuck’s words. Johnny sighs and buries his face in his hands.

“Talk to him,” Mark demands and it’s Donghyuck who nods this time, some sort of finality in the movement.

“Alright,” Johnny concedes and gets his phone out. He gets up and walks towards the door but stops and turns to look at Mark and Donghyuck again. “I’ll tell you how it went.”

Later, when Mark and Donghyuck are already in bed, about to fall asleep, Johnny opens the door to Mark’s bedroom.

“You were right. I can’t believe you’re smarter than me already,” he whispers before closing the door again. Donghyuck giggles and cuddles into Mark’s side.

* * *

At age thirteen Mark is introduced to Jaemin who’s loud and open and a little bit like a tamer Donghyuck. Jaemin is in Donghyuck’s class and apparently he went to the same elementary school as them as well but never had the courage to approach them since they were in different classes. This time though Jaemin sits next to Donghyuck and is confident enough to ask him to be his friend.

Jaemin is easily accepted into their friendship. He seems to be very understanding for a boy his age. Sometimes he’s even more grown-up than Mark and he’ll be more helpful than Johnny. Jaemin is the first one Mark talks with about Donghyuck being his soulmate.

It happens as Jaemin is lying on Mark’s bed and Mark is on the floor. They’re playing a video game and waiting for Donghyuck to arrive.

“What do you think of Donghyuck?” Jaemin asks and Mark pauses the game before twisting his head back to look at him. The younger boy is looking at the TV, body relaxed and face neutral. Mark supposes it wouldn’t hurt to tell him the truth.

“I love him. I’m _in love_ with him. I don’t know how to explain it. Mom says I can’t be in love at my age but I don’t believe her. What do I feel for Donghyuck then? He’s so pretty, so bright. _God_ , I just want to hold his hand every day and never let go. He completes me, y’know? He’s my soulmate.”

Jaemin just hums and leans back against the wall. He looks a bit contemplating, as if he’s not sure if he should say what he wants to. In the end, it seems he decides that it’s okay to say. He leans forward again, finger hovering over the pause button, and asks “Is that why your eyes shimmer when you look at each other?”

Mark raises an eyebrow and musters Jaemin.

“You see our eyes shimmer?”

Jaemin nods and unpauses the game, forcing Mark to look away from him. Mark isn’t cruel enough to ignore the blatant sign that Jaemin doesn’t want to be looked at right now. Still, he continues talking.

“We glow for each other. Donghyuck is a bit like a little sun and he says my glow is kind of greenish. Nobody else can see it though.”

Again, Jaemin only hums and Mark supposes it’s already weird enough for him that soulmates exist. What Mark is wondering about is if Jaemin can see the shimmer of the glow reflect in the eyes of everyone with a soulmate and how. Maybe it runs in his family since Johnny told him seeing the glow around their soulmate seems to be a family thing for them. Mark doesn’t ask and Jaemin doesn’t offer so it stays a secret.

* * *

When Mark is fifteen Renjun and Jeno are added to their little group. He’s also fifteen when he experiences dread for the first time.

Between Renjun and Jeno he already knows the latter from way before kindergarten since he’s one of Johnny’s friends’ younger brother. What they had was pretty casual though. They never really talked outside of when they had to. Mark had Donghyuck and Jeno never tried to make better friends with either. Not until Jaemin drags him over to their lunch table and introduces him as his teammate from the basketball team.

With Renjun, the introduction is pretty similar, just that Jaemin knows him from a summer class he took before entering high school. Jeno and Renjun look at each other and Mark looks at Jaemin looking at them. Somehow his eyes look sad but Mark doesn’t ask.

With the addition of Jeno and Renjun the times they hang out get even rowdier. Both of them seem quiet at first glance but when they come out of their shells Renjun gets worse than Donghyuck and Jeno laughs at Jaemin tripping and landing on his face before helping him up.

“I like it here,” Renjun confesses to Mark one night while the rest of the boys are asleep, all squished on Mark’s bed. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Why would you have to?” Mark asks. Renjun had never said anything about leaving before and it’s almost the end of the school year, surely he would have said something by now. The younger boy laughs quietly and shakes his head before answering, “This was just a test year. I’m not actually supposed to stay here.”

“A test year for what?”

“If I can survive on my own.”

Mark furrows his brows and leans closer into Renjun, lowering his voice as he asks, “What’s that supposed to mean? You’re still here, right?” Renjun shrugs. “Is that why you never let us come to your house? Because you live alone?” This time he nods.

Mark sighs and leans back on his hands, looking up at the ceiling.

“But you survived,” he says because he can’t have Renjun leaving. “You aced the test year, hell, you aced everything in school until now.” He can’t have Renjun leave because he’s seen the way Jaemin and Jeno look at him. “It would be fucked if you left now. Surely your parents will understand if you tell them you’ve made friends and you don’t want to leave them.” He can’t have Renjun leave because he’s seen the way he looks back at them. “And if your parents don’t want you to stay somewhere alone you can move in with us. My parents wouldn’t mind.” He can’t have Renjun leave because he knows it will hurt. They’ve only known each other for about nine months but Mark is sure if Renjun left now it would leave a gaping hole in all of their hearts. Jeno and Jaemin… Mark doesn’t know about them but it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Please stay.”

Renjun doesn’t answer, just leans his head against Mark’s shoulder and exhales slowly.

* * *

The first time someone asks Mark and Donghyuck if they’re a couple is on Mark’s seventeenth birthday. It’s Renjun who asks the question, no mean or disgusted undertone in his voice, just pure curiosity.

“You two dating?” he asks when Donghyuck is done blowing heart shaped glitter in Mark’s face and is hugging him tightly instead now. Mark and Donghyuck look at each other. The elder tilts his head and Donghyuck shrugs as much as he can with his arms still around Mark.

“I guess you could say that,” Mark finally answers, smiling at Renjun who lifts an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. Jaemin in the kitchen screams something that vaguely sounds like _You think they would know if they’re dating when they’re both dumb as shit?_

Mark chooses to ignore it, rolling his eyes. Donghyuck follows suit before pulling Mark into a hug again.

“I didn’t really get you a present other than this weird thing that plays Dancing Queen by Abba on repeat for an hour,” Donghyuck says into the skin of Marks neck. Mark smiles and cards his hand through the younger’s hair.

“It’s okay. You’re present enough.”

Jeno fake gags from where he’s stepping into the living room and Donghyuck detaches himself from Mark to stick his tongue out at him.

“Are we dating?” Donghyuck asks later when they’re lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin left already. Something happened. Mark doesn’t know what.

It’s Mark who shrugs this time.

“I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it to be honest. It was good enough for me to love you and to know you love me back. We don’t need to use labels if you don’t want to.”

Donghyuck hums and bumps his hand against Mark’s until he takes it. He grins victoriously.

“I’d like to date you,” he admits and Mark turns his head to look at him. Donghyuck’s sunflowers are blooming. They’re so pretty. He’s so pretty.

“Okay. Me too.”

The sunflowers shine bigger, brighter.

* * *

Mark first talks about kissing when he’s eighteen. It’s the night of his prom and to no one’s surprise Donghyuck is his date.

Johnny took their photos, flitting around like a proud parent even though their parents were right there. They took photos at the location too. They danced and they ate and they had fun until Donghyuck said his head hurt. Then they went ouside to get some fresh air.

Now, they’re sitting on a bench. Donghyuck looks at the stars and Mark looks at the couple kissing against a tree.

“Do you like kissing?” he asks and Donghyuck answers without hesitation, “No.”

“Okay.”

“Are you mad?”

Mark would never be mad at Donghyuck for liking or not liking something. He’s allowed to be his own person, to have his likes and dislikes and if he says he dislikes kissing then Mark isn’t one to question that.

“No.”

“I'm sorry,” Donghyuck says, still looking at the stars. Mark doesn’t look at him either. He has a feeling the younger boy doesn’t want him to with how dimmed his glow is.

“Why? It's not my decision if you like kissing or not.”

“Do you like kissing?”

“Maybe,” Mark admits. He’s never really kissed anyone but he imagines it to feel good. With the right person. “If it's you.”

They sit in silence for a bit. Mark doesn’t mind, it was him who started the conversation anyways. If Donghyuck doesn’t want to say anything he doesn’t have to. Still Donghyuck sits up properly and looks at Mark before asking, “Will you wait until I'm ready to kiss you?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Donghyuck first kisses Mark when they're twenty-three.

They've just moved in together.

After that prom, Mark worked for a year, then travelled for a year with Donghyuck and then they started college. Mark's studying engineering, having taken a liking to it during his year working, and Donghyuck majors in both chemistry and biology. He wants to find out how soulmates work.

Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno moved in next to them. They got together at one point. Donghyuck seems to know when but none of the four tells Mark so he just assumes he should know too and that it’s obvious but Mark’s too occupied with Donghyuck to make any connections in his head.

Donghyuck and he are standing in front of their newly bought bed Johnny had so kindly sponsored them. The younger presses a chaste kiss to Mark’s lips and whispers, “I love you.” with sunflowers surrounding him.

“I love you too,” Mark whispers back and Donghyuck’s eyes are almost brighter than his glow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)  
> Originally I had only planned the part where Mark describes how he's in love with Hyuck and somehow it bloomed into a full story. It's kind of all over the place but I still like it and I hope you do too.


End file.
